


Upstairs

by mintyleaves



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyleaves/pseuds/mintyleaves
Summary: Dally pulls Johnny upstairs and away from the rest of the party.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Upstairs

Not a moment after the door was shut, Dally’s mouth was on Johnny’s, warm and wet and pushing him back.

“Eager?” Johnny asked, escaping the onslaught of kisses just to tease him a little bit.

“Why do you think I dragged you upstairs?” He answered, breath hot against Johnny’s neck. His voice was hoarse. “I know what I want.” He placed light kisses down the side of Johnny’s neck, thumbs hooked in the belt loops of his jeans. 

Johnny hissed. His hands were placed on Dally’s chest, caught somewhere between pushing him away or fisting his shirt to pull them closer. He really wasn’t sure which. so he settled for leaving his hands in an awkward light grab. 

Dally backed up, pulling Johnny towards his unmade bed. There were so many shirts and bottles and other useless shit on Dally’s floor it was a miracle they made it to his bed without tripping. There was no way they could’ve done that while kissing and Dally was beyond thankful they didn’t even attempt to. 

He gave Johnny a shove, causing him to land on the bed with a slight bounce. Johnny watched, one eyebrow cocked in interest as Dally pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to join the messy chaos on his floor.

He crawled over him, his dog tag necklace dangling freely now. ”You look so good,” Dally whispered. He was talking into the crook of Johnny’s neck. Johnny squirmed, arching his back and curling his toes. “Lying in my bed.” 

He was doing just that, being good for Dally as he took control and slid his hand up Johnny’s shirt. He kept his hands towards Dally’s hips where they weren’t really in the way of anything.

“Johnny Cade, hair all messy and cheeks all flushed, lying in my bed while I have my way with him,” Dally said, pulling back to get a full view of the boy beneath him. “Even as I say that your eyes are the size of the moon.” Dally murmured, in a sort of awe at the sight below him. 

“How can you tell?” Johnny asked. “It’s dark in here.” 

“It ain’t that dark,” Dally argued. He turned on a lamp anyways, just to prove that his prediction was spot on and it was. Johnny’s cheeks were warm, lips slightly puffed and shiny, eyes dark and wide. Dally had to take a minute to soak it all in. 

“Why do you always look at me like that?” Johnny muttered, self consciously shifting his legs closer to him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dally answered. He cupped Johnny’s jaw with the palm of his hand and lightly lifted it up into a kiss. The other hand was toying with the hem of his shirt, slipping his fingers underneath to feel the smooth skin. 

He tugged it off and got back to kissing Johnny’s jaw while muffled party music played from downstairs. The walls acted as a filter that drowned everything until all that was left was a blurry beat acting as background noise to the ambience of sighs and rustling clothes. 

Dally didn’t recognize what was playing. He tuned it all out to focus on Johnny’s breathing and how it would hitch when he bit down just a little too hard on a spot just a little too soft. 

Johnny’s hands were fumbling with the zipper of Dally’s jeans. He blindly tried to get the damn thing to unbutton but Dally stopped him. 

“Not yet. You first.” He nudged Johnny’s hand away. 

Johnny made a face. “When are you gonna lose your pants first?” His tone was accusing but the look on his face was so pathetic and desperate that it canceled out the bite.

“The day I bottom,” Dally answered. He tilted his head. “Never,” he clarified. “Now get em off.” 

For the next moment, neither of them moved. It became a staring contest of stubbornness in which Dally knew he’d win but it was endearing to see Johnny try and match him. He never could. 

There was a crash downstairs followed by cheers and applause. 

Johnny finally caved. He grabbed the waist of his pants and unbuttoned them, making a point to do it at a painfully slow pace. 

Dally bounced on the balls of his feet. “I was going to suck you off tonight but I don’t have to.” 

Johnny didn’t respond. He unzipped his jeans and pushed them down, relishing in the agony it caused Dally. 

“For fuck’s sake,” Dally growled. He shoved his own jeans off and let them pool at his ankles before kicking them away and crossing over to where Johnny was lying.

“Does this mean you’re bottoming?” 

“Funny,” Dally commented. He tugged down Johnny’s jeans and climbed back over him to kiss him. “You asshole. Making me wait,” he said between kisses. He reached down to palm Johnny through his boxers. “You know how bad I want to touch you.” 

“Do it then.”

Dally trailed his kisses down Johnny’s chest, past his navel, stopping at the waistband of his boxers. Using his teeth, he pulled it up and let it snap down. 

“Now who’s being the asshole?” Johnny asked. 

“You made me wait. I’m just returning the favor,” Dally purred. He placed his hand over the bulge in Johnny’s boxers, palming his cock lightly. 

Johnny’s breath hitched. His head fell back, eyes squeezed shut. 

Dally traced the outline of his cock. “I love making you squirm.”

Johnny whimpered. His hands fumbled around before finding their place on Dally’s shoulders. Dally kissed Johnny’s cock through the thin fabric before finally taking it off. 

“Dal-“ Johnny sighed, begging to be touched.

“I know,” he answered, eyes alternating between Johnny’s dark face and his hard cock. Dally wet his lips. “Feel free to be as loud as you want. I don’t think anyone’s gonna hear us.”

With that, Dally’s lips stretched around the tip of Johnny’s cock and slowly sank lower towards the base. 

Johnny hissed, instinctively threading a hand in Dally’s hair. Something, anything, in attempts to steady him. 

Dally eased up on Johnny’s cock, releasing the shaft and suckling the head. The filthy movement of Dally’s tongue paired with his eyes directed innocently up at Johnny made his cock swell. 

“Is this better than the party?” He asked. His voice was low and thick. 

“Fuck, yes,” Johnny answered. He closed his eyes and sank back into the bed. “So much better.”

Dally smiled at the affirmation and returned Johnny’s cock to his mouth. He started with a slow and steady rhythm, taking his time with Johnny’s beautiful cock. 

It was already too much for Johnny. His hands moved to twist in the sheets as his head shook from side to side, sending curls of black hair to fall in front of his forehead. 

Dally paused, sliding his mouth off Johnny’s cock with a trail of spit. He grabbed Johnny’s hands off the bed and brought them up to his hair. 

“Keep em here,” Dally said, his voice hoarse. He met Johnny’s eyes and quirked his lips up in a smirk. “And if I do something you like- tug.”

Johnny laughed. “Shit, Dal,” he hissed. 

His head fell back as Dally came all the way to the base of Johnny’s cock, his hair just brushing the bottom of Johnny’s stomach. 

He gave Dally’s hair a soft pull. “Just like that,” he breathed.

Dally bobbed his head a couple of times, eagerly swallowing Johnny’s cock. The fingers laced his hair drove him forward with encouraging tugs and twists. 

Dally was so fucking hard. He brought a palm to the outside of his boxers and whined at the contact against his sensitive boner. 

“I’m close Dal,” Johnny whined and Dally’s cock immediately responded to the utter need in his voice. He was desperate. His fingers tightened their grip in Dally’s hair. “So close,” he added quietly. 

Dally groaned, knowing Johnny was right there and it wouldn’t take much more for him to cum. So he pulled his head off Johnny’s cock, slowly licking it with the bed of his tongue. 

“Dal what are you-“

“How much do you want to cum?” Dally asked. His eyes were dark. 

“Fuck,” Johnny swore.

Dally waited.

“Shit, Dal, please,” Johnny whined. He was trembling, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. “Please let me cum.”

Dally smiled. He moved down to kiss the head of Johnny’s cock before stretching his lips and sliding down to the base.

Johnny let out a moan that normally would have been way too loud, but with the noise of the party downstairs to drown it out, it was perfect. 

Dally made use of his tongue, circling Johnny’s hot skin, coaxing him closer to the edge. He sped up, needing to taste Johnny’s cum.

Johnny’s grip in Dally’s hair tightened to the point that it probably would have hurt if it didn’t turn him on so much.

“Dally,” Johnny sighed. “I’m cumming.” 

With that, Dally pulled off Johnny’s cock with a pop. His hands quickly took place, jacking him off as he came. 

Dally cleaned him off with his tongue, licking the cum off his hand before delicately wrapping his tongue around the head of Johnny’s cock. 

He looked up at Johnny through his lashes, drawing a line up his stomach with his tongue. 

“Don’t quit on me just yet,” Dally said. “I still haven’t gotten off.”

Johnny eyed him, still breathing heavy but now with the slightest bit of intrigue.

Dally slid his boxers down and kicked them off the bed, letting them join the abyss of miscellaneous items. 

He crawled to straddle Johnny, keeping their eyes locked. “I’m going to cum in your mouth.”

“Oh,” Johnny breathed.

“Are you okay with that?” 

He wet his lips and nodded, eyes dark. 

Dally brought his hand down to his cock, stroking it slowly and brushing his thumb over the slit. 

Johnny put his hands on Dally’s thighs and watched as he worked his cock, bringing himself closer and closer to climax. 

Dally sighed. He ran his free hand across Johnny’s chest. His fingers wrapped around his neck, tilting his head up for a kiss. 

When Dally broke the kiss, he was breathing heavy. He pinched Johnny’s jaw between this thumb and index, signaling him to open his mouth.

“Just like that,” Dally hummed. He scooted closer.

Johnny waited, watching Dally’s cock expectantly with his mouth open and tongue out. 

“Johnny,” Dally muttered. The sight of him was driving Dally crazy. The ruffled hair, flushed cheeks. The way he wanted Dally’s cum. “Fuck,” Dally choked. 

Johnny closed his eyes, letting Dally’s cum hit his tongue, letting some of it drop onto his chest and paint his cheek. 

He swallowed it just for Dally to kiss him eagerly. “That was so hot.” Dally’s breath danced across Johnny’s jawline. “You have no idea.” 

“Yeah?” Johnny asked. “You were pretty hot yourself.”

Dally placed a final kiss under Johnny’s ear before rolling off him. “Welp. Time to return to the party and act like nothing happened.”

Johnny rolled to his side. “Can’t we just stay up here?”

Dally looked him over and smiled. “You tempt me too much.” He looked up at the ceiling. Plain and white with the soft glow of the lamp casting a yellow tint in the corner. “But you’re right.” He reached down, pulling a blanket up to cover them. He turned towards Johnny. “Let’s stay upstairs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because a girl in my health class would read pony boy x dally fanfiction on Wattpad during school. Emily if you ever find this I hope it means you’ve developed a sense of taste.


End file.
